Sensaciones dentro de un estomago
by InOurTalons
Summary: Hinata es una chica normal, quizá demasiado normal. Quiere conocer el amor y no sé da cuenta que esta mucho más cerca de lo que cree. SasuHina/GaaHina
1. Amor Virtual

Sensaciones dentro de un estomago

Summary: Hinata es una chica normal, quizá demasiado normal. Quiere conocer el amor y no sé da cuenta que esta mucho más cerca de lo que cree.

Clasificación: T

Disclaimer: Naruto, ni la frase final me pertenecen.

* * *

Siempre lleva una libreta donde anota sus ideas. Le gusta escribir, quizá no lo hace tan bien, pero le relaja hacerlo, por momentos siente que vive lo que le gustaría vivir. Nadie imagina las cosas que escribe, de todas formas a ella eso no le importa, en internet sus cosas son como las de cualquier otro usuario, completamente anónimas.

No tiene muchos amigos, eso no significa que este sola, esta rodeada por un grupo muy grande de personas, sin embargo ellos no la conocen mucho. La saludan, ríen juntos, hablan de situaciones banales, realizan las actividades académicas juntos, almuerzan juntos, pero aun así, no la conocen. No es que Hinata sea una chica tan cerrada, simplemente a los demás no les interesa conocer más allá, parece ser una persona tan transparente que llegan a creer que su vida no es interesante.

…

¿Quién creen que es la chica más linda del grupo? — pregunta Ino. Esa pregunta era bastante típica de parte de ella y Sakura. Les gustaba saber que para los chicos eran atractivas, ya que siempre ellas se ubicaban entre los primeros lugares.

Hinata odiaba cuando hacían esa pregunta, ella siempre quedaba de las últimas o en el mejor de los casos no la mencionaban ni por si acaso. Podía ser una estupidez pero la hacía sentirse horrible, de alguna forma esa era la principal razón por la que en todas las redes sociales nadie encontraría una foto de ella, cosa que no pasaba con las demás.

Los hombres del grupo comenzaban a hacer una lista, bueno, no todos, Sasuke nunca participaba de esas cosas, no es que le interesaran las mujeres, pero prefería no hacer eso, a su madre no le hubiese gustado.

Naruto era el que más opinaba, era uno de los pocos temas que le motivaba, Hinata lo escuchaba, para gustarle tendría que operarse entera, su cuerpo le parecía desproporcionado, su piel demasiado blanca, le faltaba todo. Ya se había resignado a no tener oportunidad con el.

Cuando escuchó su nombre de los últimos, sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió.

…

Llego a su casa triste, dijo a su familia que era por una mala nota. Entró a su habitación y comenzó a revisar sus cuentas de redes sociales, nadie le hablaba, ninguna notificación, nada. Solo en su blog tenía mensajes, de gente desconocida comentando lo que escribía, le agradaba leerlos.

Existía un usuario que solía hablarle, ella no sabía ni quien era, pero de alguna forma ese usuario se había convertido en su mejor amigo. En ocasiones se veían por cámara, él siempre le decía que era muy linda y que si la conociera le pediría que fuese su novia, en esas ocasiones ella sentía que él podía ser un psicópata.

Él le había dicho que podrían juntarse, ella no le había contestado, la propuesta no le parecía buena, hasta ahora. Se sentía mal, y quizá era necesario conocer a alguien distinto, así que le contestó el mensaje. Vivían en la misma ciudad, por lo que imposible no era.

_Enviado. _Leía esa palabra y su estomago se retorcía, estaba nerviosa. Miraba la pantalla cada cinco minutos, esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Por su mente pasaban conversaciones que probablemente no estarían ni cerca de lo que ocurriría. Se puso a pensar hasta que vestiría ese día, quería que él se llevara una buena impresión. Reviso su closet en busca de algo bonito, mas no lo encontró, todo lo quedaba excesivamente grande, saco un poco de dinero para ir a comprar otra cosa, salir le serviría para hacer más corta la espera.

Cuando volvió, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su correo, pero no había nada, pensó que él se había arrepentido, revisó todas las cuentas de el para ver si se había conectado ese día, pero no encontró nada, se tranquilizó un poco.

Se conectó a Facebook, odiaba hacerlo, siempre le salían fotos de sus compañeras en donde comentaban lo bien que se veían, ella no tenía ninguna foto de ella, en su muro no habían comentarios de hombres que la desearan.

Una ventana del chat se abría, Naruto la estaba saludando. Ya no le ocasionaba nada, siempre que lo hacía era para preguntar algo, a veces era para responder las dudas de Sakura y quedar bien el. Esta vez ella no le respondió, no tenía ganas de hablar con el.

Revisó nuevamente su correo y tenía una respuesta, su corazón latió rápidamente. Era el. Le respondió que le parecía fantástico, y le ofreció pasar el día juntos. Ella rápidamente le respondió que podrían juntarse el día siguiente. A los pocos minutos, él le respondió que si, que le parecía una buena idea.

Definitivamente, esa noche no podría dormir.

Se dio mil vueltas en la cama, para después dormir un rato y despertar a las seis de la mañana. Decidió que no valía la pena quedarse acostada y se dio un largo baño, luego demoró lo que nunca había demorado en arreglar su cabello, tenía que verse bien. Se maquilló, pero el resultado le pareció poco natural por lo que decidió quitárselo. Ya estaba lista y eran recién las 8.

Desayunó como de costumbre, volvió a mirarse al espejo, no estaba convencida de como se veía, pero prefería verse así que como de costumbre.

Revisó nuevamente su correo, para asegurarse de que él no se había retractado y hasta el momento no lo había hecho. Su corazón volvía a latir más rápido.

Tomó sus cosas y fue caminando al centro comercial, le quedaba cerca, y como aún faltaba podía ir lentamente, no andaba nadie a esa hora, sus intestinos seguían acomodándose, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se sentó en una banca a esperar, solo transitaban las personas que trabajaban en los locales. Comenzó a escuchar música, pero no podía poner atención a las canciones, su mente se encontraba en otra parte, escuchó diez canciones y no sabía ni cuales eran. Volvió a mirar la hora, y faltaban diez minutos para la cita. Sentía que la voz no le saldría, sus piernas le parecían demasiado débiles, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Miró a los alrededores y divisó a un chico que se parecía mucho al que había visto por cámara, cruzaron la mirada y el pareció reconocerla, por lo que se acercó a ella. Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento moriría.

—Hola, tu eres Hinata, ¿Verdad? — preguntó el chico mirándola fijamente

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento para saludarlo como corresponde.

—Mi nombre es Gaara, un placer conocerte. — Le dijo el joven. — pensé que nunca te conocería.

Yo igual pensé lo mismo.

Se sentaron nuevamente en la banca y comenzaron a hablar, ella se sentía más cómoda, si bien no era a través de una pantalla, sentía que ya lo conocía. Claramente no parecía ser un psicópata, por lo que estaba más tranquila.

Cuando el la rodeo con su brazo para acercarse a ella, sintió cosas nuevas, de alguna forma se sintió segura. Sintió que se estaba enamorando, así de rápido.

Era temprano, por lo que el la invitó a dar un paseo antes de ir a almorzar, caminaron por los alrededores hablando de la universidad, de las cosas que tenían que hacer, de lo que les gustaba, lo que no. Hinata lo observaba atentamente, antes pensaba que no le gustaban los pelirrojos, sin embargo no sabía cuan equivocada estaba. No había notado que el tenía unas pecas sobre sus mejillas y nariz, le parecían encantadoras. Mientras que el, también se sentía atraído por esa chica, le gusto su forma de ser tan natural, notaba que en ocasiones trataba de disimular sus nervios, pero le parecía que era transparente, claramente no era de esas chicas que saben como hacer que un hombre este a sus pies, quizá no se daba cuenta que sin querer la técnica le estaba resultando.

Volvieron a sentarse en una banca que estaba a la sombra, atrás habían unos arboles, que a ratos dejaban caer sus hojas sobre ellos. En un momento dejaron de hablar, el observaba fijamente sus labios mientras que con sus manos afirmaba sus brazos sin apretarla, ella sabía lo que probablemente pasaría, dentro de su corazón quería que pasara, nunca había dado un beso y le daba un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo. Dejo que los labios de él se posaran en los de ella, fue un contacto suave, un pequeño roce. Cuando se separaron sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas.

—Me gustas— dijo Gaara— Sé que nos conocimos recién, pero en verdad yo siento que te conozco de hace mucho antes.

—Tu también me gustas— le respondió Hinata, le costó decirlo, pero se sintió increíblemente bien cuando ya lo había dicho.

Ahora ella acercaba la cara de él para besarlo, ya no como el primer beso, ahora como tantas veces había visto a sus amigos besándose.

Quería que ese momento, y lo que sentía dentro de su estomago durará para siempre.

"_Place your body here, let your skin begin to blend itself with mine"_

* * *

Hola, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir, espero que les haya gustado. Si, lo sé, el nombre quizá es un poco raro, pero dentro de todo lo que se me ocurrió era el más apropiado. Espero que les guste… y también espero actualizar pronto. T


	2. Realidad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Realidad

Nunca pensó que podría sentirse así luego de besar a alguien, aún parecía sentir sus manos afirmando sus brazos o sosteniendo su cintura suavemente, sentía algo raro pero también se sentía extremadamente bien, una mezcla se sentimientos nuevos la invadía.

Quería dormir, pero los momentos vividos durante el día no la dejaban, su mente quería repasarlos nuevamente, como quien quiere ver una escena de una película dos veces.

Cuando al fin pudo dormir la vibración de su teléfono móvil la despertó.

"_Un placer haber estado contigo, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, al igual que ella, él no era tan extrovertido, por lo que prefería preguntarle eso a través de un mensaje que en persona. Rápidamente respondió el sms diciendo que si, le agrego algunos emoticonos para que no se viera tan vacío, y lo envió, sin leerlo dos veces. Cada vez que pensaba mucho las cosas no le resultaban, ahora prefería arriesgarse un poco, no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que con Naruto, aunque claramente con el ni siquiera se arriesgó.

"_¿Quieres salir hoy?"_

Vio su calendario y notó que tenía muchas cosas que estudiar… pero podía hacerlo en otro momento, prefería estar con el ante que con esos pesados libros, por lo que respondió afirmativamente.

"_Tengo que estudiar algunas cosas, ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en la tarde?"_

Le parecía fantástico, ya que también tenía que hacerlo, no demoró mucho tiempo en proponer una hora para juntarse. Ahora tenía que estudiar, comenzó a leer la materia pero no le sirvió mucho, sus ojos pasaban por las líneas casi sin leer, no estaba reteniendo la información. Eran recién las nueve y faltaba mucho tiempo para la cita, por lo que tenía que concentrarse.

…

A diferencia de lo que todos creían, se sentía solo. Extremadamente solo. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando él era solo un niño, su hermano andaba quizá en que lugar. Vivía con Kakashi, quien en estricto rigor no era nada de él, solo un hombre de muy buen corazón que lo había acompañado desde el accidente.

Nunca había tenido novia, no por falta de oportunidades sino que no le interesaba. Prefería quedarse jugando algún videojuego o viendo alguna película antes que salir con alguna chica. Quizá era por miedo a comprometerse, miedo a formar una familia y no poder estar ahí siempre con ellos.

Solo Naruto y Kakashi sabían lo que él había sufrido, para los demás era un misterio, primero porque el no parecía estar tan afectado y segundo porque él no hablaba mucho.

Era una persona responsable, de alguna forma, la muerte de sus padres lo había obligado a madurar antes que a los demás chicos de su edad. Muchas veces en lugar de jugar, se quedaba estudiando, quería recuperar lo que había sido la empresa de su padre, era su principal objetivo. Su hermano siguió un camino distinto, él no lo haría, sentía un orgullo enorme al referirse a las cosas que su familia había logrado con el esfuerzo de generaciones, y de alguna forma quería que su apellido recuperara el prestigio que en un momento tuvo, aunque ello significara sacrificar todo lo demás.

—Sasuke, ni siquiera has probado tu comida— dijo Kakashi algo preocupado— ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, dejando a un lado los cubiertos.

—Quiero irme de aquí. — contestó el, sin quitarle la mirada— Si obtengo buenas calificaciones este año, puedo terminar mi carrera en el extranjero, aquí es una verdadera mierda, todo es una verdadera mierda.

—Me parece buena idea que quieras continuar afuera— contestó Kakashi— Pero no te dejaré solo, así que me iré contigo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Aparte por fin conseguiste un buen trabajo, después nos volveremos a ver.

—No me importa, eres como mi hijo.

—Tú lo has dicho, no soy tu hijo.

A Kakashi esas conversaciones lo dejaban con un mal sabor en la boca, no era un hombre sentimental, solo que de alguna forma, herían su orgullo. Sabía que no lo dejaría solo, no podía hacerlo, ya que Sasuke necesitaba compañía.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba convencido de que tendría que partir antes de fin de año, los profesores ya le habían informado, solo faltaba conseguir algunos documentos y estaría listo. La idea de salir de ese lugar le gustaba, no es que fuera un mal agradecido, ya que no podía quejarse del apoyo que había recibido.

Nadie sabía de sus planes, Naruto sabía algo, pero solo manejaba información vaga, no había querido contarle, ya que el probablemente lo hubiese detenido, y en caso de no poder hacerlo, estaría organizando una fiesta de despedida.

…

Ya había terminado de estudiar, se daría un baño para estar más presentable para la cita. Se vistió como siempre, pensó en aplicarse perfume, pero lo descartó, el aroma lo mareaba. Caminó hacia el centro comercial, no le quedaba cerca, para nada, pero le gustaba caminar y prefería eso antes que el autobús lleno de gente. Cuando se alejaba del lugar en que vivía, notaba las miradas de las personas, él no era igual que ellos y lo sabía. Su familia tenía una posición económica privilegiada, su padre tenía un cargo importante en la política y probablemente a él le costaría poco obtener uno parecido. Debía reconocerlo, su vida era muy fácil. Probablemente si no hubiese podido entrar a la universidad, su padre con un par de contactos podría haber solucionado ese problema, sin embargo no fue necesario, quería lograr las cosas por sus propios medios. Era el orgullo de la familia en el ámbito intelectual, y de alguna forma ese era uno de los pocos pesos que caían sobre el. La persona con la que mejor se llevaba era su hermana, a quien quería como si fuera su madre. Ella fue quien lo motivó a pedirle a Hinata que fuese su novia.

Llegó al parque y observó que había un tipo vendiendo flores, pensó en comprar un ramo, pero le dio vergüenza, por lo que compró una flor más pequeña. La guardo dentro de su mochila, sin pensar que podía marchitarse.

Vio llegar a Hinata y se acercó a saludarla, necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios, se estaba volviendo adicto a aquella sensación. Cuando se separaron, quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes le transmitían muchas cosas, entre ellas sinceridad.

Compraron helados, y el recordó que le había comprado una flor. Por suerte había pasado poco tiempo, por lo que la flor todavía se veía bonita. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo así, ese simple detalle la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Volvieron a besarse, sintiendo el sabor del helado que había comprado el otro. Una experiencia que antes les habría sido repugnante ahora simplemente les encantaba. Un poco de helado cayó sobre uno de los pechos de Hinata, ella rápidamente se limpió con uno de sus dedos y luego lo limpió con sus labios. Para el, aquella escena le resultó completamente erótica, como si hubiese buscado encenderlo con aquel acto, mas sabía que probablemente ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

Con el pasar de las horas, el lugar comenzó a desocuparse, se recostaron sobre el pasto, y ahora el estaba sobre ella, seguían besándose, aunque ahora sus manos ya no tan tímidas como al principio comenzaban a descubrir sus cuerpos. A ella le gustaba sentir lo fuerte que era su espalda, mientras que el recorría su cintura y cadera. Se hacía tarde, era hora de que se despidieran, no se verían durante la semana, lo que la haría interminable.

—Te amo. — Dijo Gaara antes de darle el último beso, no quería alejarse de ella.

—Yo igual — contestó ella casi de manera imperceptible.

_"I will be with you when you lose your breath"_

* * *

Hola, actualicé rápido esta vez, ahora no puedo prometer actualizar pronto porque mi fin de semana largo termina…. Eso, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda acerca de la historia la pueden hacer llegar a través de un review, les responderé en un tiempo prudente. Bye

Y también si tienen alguna idea, bienvenida sea, estoy atenta a sus sugerencias.


End file.
